


Young Love

by Heeelllll



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeelllll/pseuds/Heeelllll
Summary: This is my first fic so please be kinddd
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Young Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please be kinddd

'Today's my first day at Hogwarts!', thought Ginny, as she sat on the train on her way to said school. It was a school for witches and wizards, and lucky for Ginny, she was born into a magical family. She was a pureblood, but of course, she would never brag about that. She knew the importance of not bringing people down based on their heritage. 

Ginny had 6 brothers and was the only girl in her family. Her brothers were Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred and George, and Ron. Every one of them had bright red hair that looked like fire blazing. 

Charlie and Bill had completed school and were out doing their dream jobs. Percy was in his 7th year of Hogwarts, which Ginny believed was the last year. Fred and George were in their 3rd year, and her brother Ron was in his 2nd year. Oh, how she remembered Ron's first day of his 1st year. That's when she met Harry Potter, the chosen one. Oh, how she already loved him. She thought about him all summer long, and now she's at the same school as him!! 

Upon arriving at Hogwarts, she nervously stood as she waited for her name to be called. There was a special way to see where you fitted in Hogwarts. The sorting hat, she believed it was called. The sorting hat would tell her where she belonged.

There were four houses that she could be in at Hogwarts. There was Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Of course, she did hope for Gryffindor, but she knew what she wanted wouldn't matter much. 

She quickly walked up to the stool when her name was called. Nervously, she sat down before the hat was placed on her head. 

"What do we have here? Another Weasley! My, your family must just shoot babies out. I know just what to do with you, though. GRYFFINDOR!!" The hat shouted, and as soon as the words left the hat's mouth, the place was loud with yells of glee from the Gryffindor table. She smiled and skipped over there, looking around at Fred and George, who were cheering the loudest. She scanned the table for Ron and Harry but didn't see them. 

"Where is Harry?" She turned and looked at Fred, who just shrugged his shoulders. "Ron's not here either, so they're probably having a real grand time, wherever they are." Ginny just nodded, sad that her crush wasn't even here. She sighed as she watched more first years be sorted into their houses. A Ravenclaw, a Gryffindor, another Gryffindor, a Hufflepuff, and so on. Soon it was just one girl left. 

This girl had blonde hair. Ginny thought it was white the first time she saw it. The girl, Luna, she learned as the professor called her forward, looked confident for a first year. Ginny smiled at that, as she watched the blonde join the Ravenclaws. Luna glanced over the tables before she ended up making eye contact with Ginny. Ginny, being ever so shy, quickly looked down and blushed slightly. She couldn't see Luna smile as she got to dine on the food that magically appeared in front of her. 

Ginny knew she would talk to that girl, and they would be friends, cause why else would she feel so excited just seeing her?

Ginny slowly started to daydream before she was being shaken by George. "Come on sis, they're taking us to our common rooms." Ginny just nodded and followed along behind them, looking around at all the paintings hung on the wall. She watched as the people in them waved at all the students walking by. Ginny was so interested in the paintings, she didn't realize how close she had gotten in front of her till her face hit someone's head. She winced slightly as she looked at the person in front of her. 

"It's that girl." Ginny realized, as Luna turned around and looked at Ginny concerned. "Are you alright?" Ginny quickly nodded before extending her hand, "I'm Ginny Weasly, I'm in Gryffindor." The girl smiled and shook Ginny's hand. "I'm Luna Lovegood, I'm in Ravenclaw." Ginny went to say something else but was suddenly ushered away to her common room. She quickly headed inside and walked up the stairs to her room, shutting the door and falling onto her bed. 

"Seems like someone's already having fun." Someone said teasingly, causing Ginny to look up. 

A girl with brown hair sat on the bed across from her. Her hair was like a hairball, all tangled. Ginny slightly nodded in acknowledgment, "You're Hermonie, right? Ron's friend." Hermione nodded, smiling.

"You must be his sister. You both have red hair." Ginny smiled and nodded. She then said goodnight to the girl, before sighing and cuddling up to herself in her bed. She pulled the covers over herself as she slowly drifted to sleep. 

The next morning, Ginny sat up groggily, rubbing her sights as she gradually stood. She rapidly got her Gryffindor wardrobe on, before gliding to her first class. 

Her first was Potions, with Professor Snape. She was nearly late there and was redden as all gazes were on her when she stepped into the lesson. She rapidly settled down at her chair and looked down at the desk. 

'Bloody hell. My first day and I'm already running late 

"Quite unfortunate, I would say, for another Weasley to join my class." Snape's voice crashed through Ginny's thoughts, causing her to glance at him. 

Said professor was extremely lanky, with black hair that went beneath his chin. He looked greasy, and Ginny looked sickened by the thought. Nevertheless, she looked down and commenced to take notes of what the teacher was droning on about. 

Ginny rushed out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang, running down the hallway to her next class, which was Defence Against The Dark Arts. When she walked in, she was seated down where she would sit for the rest of the quarter. She was far too busy taking notes to see who sat down beside her. She didn't look up from the paper till Professor Lockheart was finished speaking. 

Ginny looked boredly beside her, before looking surprised. Harry Potter sat beside her, and her heart felt like it was beating ten times faster. Harry noticed at that moment, grinning at her, making the girl's heart flutter. Ginny shyly smiled at the lad, before the bell rang. She sighed, upset with not being able to even speak to Harry. 

She almost was out of the classroom when she abruptly was on the ground, her books around her. She heard chuckling coming from behind her and peeked to see a pasty-looking boy laughing at her. One of the people around him called him Gage, but Ginny hardly cared. She scowled at him as she began to pick up her books. She reached for her Herbology book before a hand grabbed it first. She looked up and saw Luna in front of her, smiling kindly. 

"Here you go, Ginny." The blonde smiled as she placed the book in Ginny's bag. Ginny smiled and thanked Luna, and went to walk away but was stopped. 

"Do you think we could hang out at lunch, perhaps? I could tell you all about Nargles!" Ginny didn't know what those were, but she was interested in just hanging out with Luna. "Alright, Luna. I'll see you at lunch, okay?" The girl nodded and walked away, leaving Ginny smiling like a buffoon. 

The red-haired girl nearly skipped to her next class, excitement bouncing through her veins. 

<mini time skip>

Ginny ran her way down the corridor, excited that it was finally lunchtime. She glanced around and saw Luna. She jogged over to the girl and smiled, "hey Luna." This caused the girl to look up and smile hugely at Ginny. "Hi, Ginny. Take a seat." Jonny complied and sat down, digging into the food in front of her. Luna started talking about something, but Ginny didn't hear any of the words. She was focused on the way the words sounded coming from Luna. They sounded like soft snowflakes or warm honey. Ginny couldn't help but smile as she looked at Luna. 

Ginny just happened to glance behind Luna at the right time, before the same boy, Gage, banged two pots together. Ginny jumped slightly, but Luna barely reacted. She just smiled and instantly went back to talking. 

'That's odd," thought Ginny, confusion written all over her face. Before she had time to ask Luna about it, the bell rang, and students started moving out of the corridor. Ginny looked at Luna, "we should do this again sometime." She suggested, which caused Luna to nod. Luna waved goodbye as Ginny took off to her common room. 

She laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. So much happiness was running through her, and she still had no idea why that was.


End file.
